The Young Seers
by kitty-whiskers
Summary: Harry and Ron make an interesting prediction in a Divination lesson.


The Young Seers

"So my young ones, today we will be consulting the art of crystal balls…"

"More fun." Ron whispered to Harry who groaned.

It was a blistering hot afternoon: _extremely _unusual in early March, but _extremely_ annoying for the two Gryffindors who had a Divination lesson in the _extremely_ stuffy classroom where Divination was taught. (Hermione had just given Ron a lecture the lesson before using the word 'extremely' a few thousand times, so Ron discovered that maybe his subconscious _actually_ listened to Hermione.)

Professor Trelawney continued her speech on the "mystical arts that most in the class could only hope to conquer…" which Harry and Ron (as usual) completely ignored.

"I should've brought my Potions homework to the lesson." Harry muttered to Ron. "It's due tomorrow and Snape will kill me if I haven't done it: I don't think Trelawney would notice me doing it anyway."

Ron nodded. "_Or _we could just copy off Hermione."

Harry just shook his head, smiling slightly when Trelawney swooped over to their table.

"My dears, what have you _seen_ in your crystal balls?" she asked, making her voice sound mystical on 'seen'.

Harry and Ron quickly looked at their crystal balls, and being highly talented at the subject of Divination, made up some total nonsense.

"I err, see… um… Me and Ron, on a, err… dragon. Yeah, we're escaping out of Gringotts. On a dragon." Said Harry.

Trelawney stared at him.

Ron, using his amazing imagination to save Trelawney's vision of Harry's sanity swiftly added, "You, me and _Hermione_."

Harry nodded. "Yep, me, him and Hermione."

Trelawney looked at Harry weirdly and coughed. "I do _highly _doubt that this will happen… ever. Your Inner Eye must not be as strong as mine. _I_ have a strong feeling that it will _never _happen, and of course one must pay attention to the words of a _true _Seer."

Ron, wanting to spite Trelawney peered at his crystal ball. "Blimey Harry! I see exactly the same thing! Except… we all look sunburned. Guess we forgot to put on our sun cream."

Harry sniggered behind his hand, but quickly transformed it into a cough when Trelawney shot a disapproving look at him.

"I think your Inner Eyes are confused… Let _me_ see…" Trelawney, to his disgust, sat down next to Ron and waved her hands over his crystal ball, closing her eyes.

"I see a great darkness…" Trelawney croaked, causing the entire class to stare at them.

"How do you see a darkness?" Harry pointed out to Ron, who laughed.

"I see a frightful death for…" continued Trelawney.

"For…" Harry said, bored, knowing what was coming up.

"You!" Trelawney said dramatically pointing at Ron.

"Really?" said Harry, surprised. Trelawney had predicted his death a multitude of times, but had never once said anything about Ron's fate.

Trelawney opened her eyes and realised she had pointed at Ron. "Oh silly me, I meant…"

She closed her eyes again and shrieked, "You!" pointing at Harry. Trelawney opened her eyes and nodded grimly. "Yes, my Inner Eye tells me that you will die a horrible death, so painful and mortifying that I cannot describe it to you."

Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown gasped.

On that bombshell the bell rang and Trelawney stood up. "Class is over… You are dismissed…" she said in a "spooky" voice.

The class hurried out of the room as quick as they could. As Ron and Harry descended the stairs of the North Tower, they discussed the lesson.

"That was a useless lesson." Harry said. "But at least we didn't have to pay attention."

"_And _we got no homework." Ron added. "Though we hardly ever do. What about that prediction she gave to you? She's bloomin' bonkers, though you should've seen your face when she pointed at you."

"Definitely." replied Harry.

"Though she was right about our prediction." Ron continued. "Escaping out of Gringotts on a dragon? Really Harry?"

Harry smirked. "Us getting sunburned? That's even lamer."

Ron shrugged but grinned as they laughed about the lesson.

Escaping on a dragon out of Gringotts? Harry's imagination surprised Ron sometimes.

**AN/ Haha, see what I did there? Yep,**_** this **_**is my attempt at humour (hey, it's so terrible you could just laugh at that, right?). This was something completely random that I thought of… My summer holidays have started, so now I'll have a lot of time to kill, so expect more fics from me!**

**Please review! **


End file.
